


My Life With the Largos

by chaoticmango



Series: Giovanna Largo’s Story [1]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: Harmony Roberts is the daughter of Rotti Largo and Tiana Dawson, his 4th wife. Raised by GraveRobbers her whole life, she was led to believe she was just an orphaned child. Until she met Rotti Largo. Now she’s the long lost 4th Largo child, Giovanna. After having a taste of the luxury life of the Largos, she finds it hard to turn back. And being in the public eye, doesn’t help.





	1. The Story

Rotti Largo thought he would never love again. Until he met Tiana Dawson, a singer, a rising star. She was only 25 and topped the charts! It was seemingly love at first sight. People thought of it as a fairy tale: King of GeneCo. and his new queen. They were married immediately. On that day everyone in the whole world watched as the two were joined together. But sadly, some things don’t last forever. After a few years of marriage, Tiana left her husband. No one knew why. Some say it was another girl, others say he hit her, others say she was a gold digger. But Rotti’s children would tell you otherwise. If you had lived with them, you would hear the yelling, the slamming the doors. They were, after all almost complete opposites. Opposites do attract, but it doesn’t last forever if you can’t find common ground, or at least agree to disagree.  
It’s said that she took Rotti’s fourth child with her when she left. But it was just a rumor, a legend, a story. Something you would read in the tabloids. And even if it was true, no one knew where the child was...until now.


	2. The Girl

The cold wind whipped into Harmony’s face as she stood at the edge of the alleyway. As she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, she looked up at the GeneCo. Towers. She shivered. Once it was November it the temperature dropped and it only got colder; she liked it though, she was never a fan of warm weather. She walked down the alley, past junkies and up to the dumpster that GraveRobber was sitting on.

“GraveRobber? When can I open my Christmas presents?” She asked.  
GraveRobber faced Harmony, his long hair in his face, “You can open them when we home. Just relax, kid.”  
“Okay. Can we also order pizza? Christmas pizza?”  
“Um...”  
“Please?” Her big gray eyes looked into his.  
“Okay. You know I can’t say no to say no to those eyes.”  
“Yay!”

On the way home, Harmony looked at the towers again. She always liked to look at them, especially at night.  
Harmony and GraveRobber arrived to their shitty apartment, in a shitty building, in a shitty neighborhood. It wasn’t much, but it was home to her. It was small; the living room and the kitchen connected to each other, the bathroom was across from GraveRobber’s room, and at the end of the hall, was Harmony’s room, which was a bit bigger than GraveRobber’s.  
“I’ll let you know when the pizza’s here.”  
“Okay, Graves.”  
As she made her way down the hallway, she eyed a particular door; a door next to the bathroom that hadn’t been opened in a while. It was Lavender’s room. Lavender was another graverobber and was Harmony’s god mother. She raised Harmony until she was six; that was when she went to rehab, hooked on Zydrate and crack. After going in and out of rehab for a few years, she left. She just left! Lavender never said why she wouldn’t come back. And as much as Harmony begged her to take her with, she wouldn’t budge. She drove away, leaving her to cry for what she had lost. She was only ten years old. After that, it was just and Graves.  
The apartment was bigger without Lavender around. And it was lonelier.  
Harmony’s room wasn’t much either. It had a bed in one corner, next to window. Two dressers in one corner. A small desk in between. An old pink rug. A small closet on the other side of the room, across from the bed. Most of her toys were stored in the closet, the rest in bins lining the wall. There was one stuffed animal on her bed along with a fuzzy white blanket.  
When she looked out the window, she could see the whole city from there. As she did, she wondered where her father was. She was told he disappeared before her mother was killed by a Repo man. She wondered if he was still alive. Did he even know she existed? Did he even care about her? Lavender was her mother figure until she left. Every time she thought about Lavender, she felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She remembered crying herself to sleep the night She left them. When she thought about her father, she felt empty inside. An empty hole would form inside her. How could she possibly feel anything about someone she never met?

Later that night, while GraveRobber went to the store for more coffee, Harmony took the extra key and went to the graveyard. She had only went by herself one other time and wasn’t entirely used to the feeling of being grown yet.  
As she was grave robbing, she hummed one of Blind Mag’s songs. She soon found herself quietly singing it. She had filled up about several viles, she heard a car coming. As it did, she ran towards the nearest mausoleum to hide. After a while she heard a voice outside.  
“Foolish children.”  
Harmony’s heart was beating loudly and her breathing was shallow. She prayed to the universe that they didn’t find her. That’s when she noticed the glass coffin. Inside of it laid a perfectly preserved woman. Her hair looked like spun gold, cascading into ringlets just below her shoulders. Her perfect skin was glowing, even as a corpse it didn’t look lifeless, which was more that cold be said for Harmony’s skin. Her face was perfect proportioned; small nose, full lips, high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and no blemishes. With her light blue gown, white elbow-length gloves, and sparkly heels, she seemed angelic. She also had on a magnificent diamond necklace, earrings, bracelets, and a an extravagant diamond ring on her finger. And in that hand, she was holding a white rose. Harmony was mesmerized by her as her eyes drifted to the gold plaque on the coffin.  
__

_ PeachBlossom Largo _

_ 1995-2028_

_ Loving Wife of Rotti Largo_

_ and Mother of Paviche Largo_

Pavi Largo’s mother? She couldn’t believe it! She would’ve been amazed if she wasn’t so scared. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Whoever was outside was coming back. She slowly stood up, trying to keep her anxiety from rising to the surface. The next thing she knew, a vase fell over and shattered into a million pieces; you could hear the sound of it from the other side of the world. Oh shit. She was gonna die. The GENCops would shoot her and she’d die. And she was only twelve! She was too young to die! Her heart raced, she couldn’t breathe, and her hands were shaking. She knew there was only one thing to do: hide. She crouched in the corner and hid her face in her hands; brown hair hanging in her face. Hands grabbed by the arms tightly, roughly, and dragged her out of the mausoleum. She tried to break free. She struggled with all her might, but it was hopeless. _This is it. _she thought, _This is how I die. _  
“We found the girl, sir.”  
“Fantastic.”  
The tense silence in the air made Harmony’s heart jump out of her chest. Who was this man? What was going on? Were they gonna kill her?  
“Well, well, we’ll, Miss Harmony Roberts.”  
Harmony knew where she heard the voice before. But where? As she looked up, she saw...Rotti Largo himself. She hated him; her mother was killed at the hands of one of his Repo Men. Because of him, she had no mom. Because of him, she never knew where she came from! Blood became fire, fists curled to balls, her eyes darkened, anger pulled through her veins.  
“You...”  
“What?”  
“You BASTARD! You MONSTER! You...killed my mom!” She tried to attack him, but the henchgirls held her back.  
“What happened to your mother was not my fault.”  
“Fuck you!”  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away as fast as she could. She was _not _gonna cry in front of this man!  
“Harmony...” The GeneCo. tycoon’s voice sounded tender, warm, like a loving father. She looked up at him, eyes filled with rage and hate.  
“Come into my car. We have much to discuss.”  
Harmony was shoved into a limo and soon found herself face to face with Rotti Largo, the most powerful man in the world. He seemed larger, making her feel smaller, causing her to stare at her shoes. He relaxed in his seat, hands resting on his cane. He smiled slightly.  
“I assume you know who I am.”  
“Yeah.” Harmony shot back, looking him strait in the eyes, a thing she rarely did to anyone, “a real dick.”  
Rotti’s face hardened a bit from that remark. His eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. It made Harmony’s eyes move back to her boots. She could feel her hands shaking and could hear her heart race in her chest. She tried to concentrate on the dirt that soiled her shoes and their faded pink color.  
“Watch your language, child.” He said, his voice stern and icy, sending a chill up her spine.  
Harmony tried to seem stone cold on the outside, but on the inside, she felt like she was gonna shit herself.  
“You need to learn some respect.”  
She didn’t say anything, even though those six words made her angry. She had no respect for the man who killed her mother.  
“You know, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time to see you. And you look like your mother! The hair, the eyes.”  
Harmony looked up. How did Rotti know her mother?  
“You knew my mother? How?”  
“We were...friends.” He said, but he didn’t sound like he was telling the truth.  
“You don’t sound so sure. But never mind that! What do you want from me?”  
Rotti smiled as the limo started moving. His eyes seemed to have a light dancing in them as he did.  
“I thought it would be nice to meet you.”  
“But why?”  
“That doesn’t matter now, child. Why matters is your future. All your life, you’ve probably thought you’d never be anything than a grave robber. But that could change! You could be something more.”  
“I doubt it.” She said, rolling her eyes.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because I’m just some poor nobody! I’m not rich or connected! I don’t have anything!”  
There was a moment of tense silence.  
“I thought the same things as a child.” Rotti said, “And look where I am now.”  
Harmony looked at him. And for a moment, she believed him.  
One of Rotti’s henchwomen brought out a photo. Harmony’s eyes widened. It was of her. She was standing on a sidewalk surrounded by the other people, holding a backpack.  
“How-“  
“I have my ways, Harmony.”  
She stared at the photo in shock. She couldn’t have been older than ten years old.  
“This photo,” Rotti said, “is the only proof of your existence. It was very hard to find you.”  
Harmony didn’t day anything.  
She didn’t remember what Rotti said to her after that. She felt like she was watching it instead of experiencing it. It was like a surreal dream.  
After the henchgirls took her out of the car, she heard Rotti say “I’ll see you soon, Harmony!”. Then the limo drove away, leaving her in the cold night.  
She walked home, thinking about what had just happened. When she got inside the apartment, she was prepared to go straight to bed. Harmony looked around the place to find that GraveRobber wasn’t back yet. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a commercial for GeneCo., the Largo kids were dancing and singing alongside their father. Harmony’s eyes glued themselves to the TV screen. All her life, she had seen them as more than just people. They were gods.  
Harmony checked her phone to see the clock flash 11:49. It was almost midnight, but she didn’t feel tired. She couldn’t believe that she had just met the most powerful man in the world! How could she sleep? Her heart still pounding, she went to her room and put on her pjs, hoping that a moment away from the TV would calm her down. She came back just in time to see another add for GeneCo.. This time it was Rotti. She could feel that anxiety coming back into her stomach until the commercial ended. Then a wave of exhaustion. As she turned off the TV, she felt an unusual connection to him. She couldn’t place what it was and she was too tired to think about it. But as she went to bed, she couldn’t help but think about him. And as she fell asleep, the last thing she could of was him.


	3. The Family

Harmony woke up, half asleep, to hear music playing from the kitchen. Her heart raced and a shot of adrenaline went through her. She was terrified that GraveRobber would ask her about last night.  
_Should I lie? Or should I tell him the truth?_  
A million “what if” scenarios went through her head when the last four words came out. Her heart felt like a rock and she couldn’t breathe for a second. Air came rushing back, almost crushing her lungs. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly got up, her feet reluctantly dragged her to the bathroom. She brushed her hair, which was nearly untamable. She always had odd hair; it was wavy and frizzy, and stuck up in different directions. And the fact that all she did with it was wash it, brush it, and go, made it worse. Aside from that, it was nice hair; thick and soft, light brown and whenever the light hit it, you would see amazing highlights. Sometimes they would be orange, other times they’d be golden. Right now though, her hair was just brown. As she dragged herself into the kitchen, she saw GraveRobber making breakfast. Music played out of the speaker on his phone, an old song from the 1980s. She had heard the song so many times, she could remember every word. She hoped the music would lighten her up a bit, but no such luck. To her surprise, Graves didn’t ask her about last night. He made breakfast for her and then himself. He sat down next to her looking anxious and preoccupied with something. Harmony wasn’t that good at reading people but she knew Graves. And she could tell when he was anxious. This made Harmony anxious as well. Usually, if he was like this, it wasn’t good. He ate as fast as he could and then went to go watch TV. Harmony followed with the bowl of cereal in her hands, and sat down on the couch with him. She relaxed a bit, happy to take her mind off of what occurred last night. For most of the day, they watched TV together. They ate leftover pizza for lunch, which GraveRobber loved. Everything was going good until it became late afternoon. Harmony saw Graves check his phone. Then run over to his room. And back out. He became anxious again, pacing back and forth.  
“What’s wrong?” Harmony asked.  
“Kid, I need you to pack your bags. Something came up and we need to leave.”  
“How long are we gonna be gone?”  
“A few days. It’s nothing to worry about, we just need to go away for a while.”  
Harmony felt a huge wave of fear go through her. Why were they leaving? Did the cops find out where they lived? Were they going on the run? Was it because of what happened last night? Was someone trying to kill them? For the next few hours, every scenario she could think of went through her head as she packed her bags. She could barely lift the bags into the car and could barely stay calm as they drove. She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket as they drove towards an old abandoned building. Graves parked the car and got out to make a phone call. As he did, Harmony could hear a few things he said.  
I’m not doing this! You want her so bad, than come and get her!”  
Pause.  
“Fine! See if I care!”  
She couldn’ t make out much else but from what she could tell, the call got pretty heated. As he hung up, she saw Graves put his head in his hand for a few seconds. That couldn’t be good. She could barely silence her screaming mind as he got back in the car.  
“Harmony, we’ve got a problem. We can’t hide out in a hotel. We’ve got to hide somewhere else.”  
“From what?” She quietly asked.  
GraveRobber didn’t respond and kept driving. Harmony didn’t press any further, because she was too afraid to ask again. After a while, they came to a mostly abandoned neighborhood. Most of the houses stayed intact, while others had succumbed to the power of time. Graves got out again to make another phone call. Time passed. Harmony came outside, the cold wind hitting her face again. She felt like something was going to happen. And whatever it was, it wasn’t gonna be good.  
It was almost 6:00, when they both heard a car driving towards them. GraveRobber looked like he was gonna throw up. Harmony couldn’t blame him. She could feel it coming. That something. That wasn’t gonna be good something. Her heart raced as she stepped back a bit. Should they run? Should they drive away? As the car pulled up, Harmony could see it was a black limo. It slowly moved towards them, ominously. Harmony had a sickly familiar feeling when she saw it. When it stopped, GraveRobber stepped forward, like a man waiting execution. Harmony wished she could run away, but she couldn’t move, frozen in fear. The limo door opened and two henchgirls came out. Followed by Rotti Largo. As he did, Harmony felt a thud in her gut. As she looked at Graves, she could tell he felt the same. They both stood there, frozen. There was no way out of this. Harmony tried not to scream ”What the fuck do you want?!”. And she also tried not to throw up. Rotti looked at her, half smiling, than GraveRobber. Harmony pinched herself twice, hoping it was a dream. And, to her shock, it wasn’t.  
_We’re so fucked! He’s gonna kill Graves! I know he is! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._  
She looked up to see Rotti and GraveRobber only a foot away from each other.  
“We had a deal, GraveRobber.”  
“That piece of shit “deal” is just a piece of paper! You can’t just take her away!”  
“I can. And I will.”  
The henchgirls took GraveRobber’s car keys, went to the car and opened up the trunk. They took out Harmony’s bags and put them in the limo.  
“She is _my child_. And neither you, nor her mother, will stop me from seeing her.”  
She means a lot to me! More than she’ll ever mean to you!l  
Harmony, despite feeling like she was gonna explode, stepped towards them.  
“What the hell is going on, Graves?”  
“Kid, I can explain. Rotti-“  
He was cut off.  
“Harmony,” Rotti said, “this man is not your family. You have a family. I am your family. I’m your father. You’re my fourth child.”  
Harmony felt like she had been hit by a bus. She was a Largo?!  
“No...no. I can’t be a Largo. I can’t be! The fourth Largo child is just a tabloid headline. It’s just a legend! I’m not...that would mean I’m also Tiana Dawson’s daughter...no...I can’t be. I can’t possibly be! I can’t possibly be a Largo!”  
She felt her brain tripping over it's thoughts as she spoke. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. She looked up at Rotti, hoping it was just a joke. Praying that this wasn’t true. He couldn’t be serious. The look on his face said it was anything but a joke. Her stomach plummeted.  
“You are. You are my youngest daughter. Your real name isn’t even Harmony Roberts. It’s Giovanna. Giovanna Largo.”  
“My name is...what?! No...no...you don’t have any proof!”  
“I’ll show you your birth certificate when we get home. And if you want, you can take a DNA test.”  
“Home?”  
“Yes,” Rotti said, “I’m taking you home, where your family is. Your real family.”  
“My home is with GraveRobber. He’s my family.”  
Rotti’s face hardened.  
“That drug dealer is _not _your family.” He looked at GraveRobber darkly.  
Harmony looked at Graves. Maybe he would tell her it wasn’t true. But his face confirmed this in a hopeless and defeated way. His sad eyes confirmed everything.  
“Graves? Please tell me it’s not true.” She tried to deny it. It had to be a lie.  
“I’m sorry, kid.” GraveRobber whispered with teary eyes, “He’s your dad. We had a deal that I’d take care of you after Lavender left, then he’d come and...”  
GraveRobber stopped talking, seemingly on the verge of tears. Harmony’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t seen Graves cry in a while.  
“You see, child,” Rotti said, “You are part of this family and I’m not going to waste any more time with this. We are going home.”  
Harmony looked back at GraveRobber than back at Rotti in disbelief.  
I’ll let you say goodbye.”  
Harmony practically ran towards Graves, wishing he could pick her up and carry her home. Her big, gray eyes were misty as she looked at him. She could tell he was trying not to cry.  
How could you not tell me?!” She whispered.  
“I’m sorry, kid. I thought that if I told you, you wouldn’t have believed me! Even if you did, it would’ve been a lot to take in! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
“I just...I don’t know how to I should feel.”  
They both looked at each other, both wishing they could do something.  
“Can I still text you?”  
“Sure. Just text me. I’m always there if you wanna talk.”  
The thought of GraveRobber being there made her feel a million times better. She took a deep breath as they embraced each other, wishing they could never let go.

The next thing she knew, Harmony was inside a limo. As she watched GraveRobber stand there sadly, fading into the distance, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and stabbed her in the chest. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be here?  
Rotti’s voice brought her back to earth.  
“Tell me about yourself, dear.”  
“Well,” Harmony wasn’t very good at talking, but she tried, “I like singing, acting, drawing, astronomy, writing, photography, and baking desserts.”  
Rotti smiled and nodded.  
“Oh, and I help GraveRobber with grave robbing and selling Zydrate! So, I’m basically a model daughter!” She laughed at her own joke and looked up at Rotti...who wasn’t laughing.  
“That’s not funny. People’s lives are ruined by a loved one OD-ing, all because of people like that handing out cheap Zydrate. The city is full of addicts! The life of a drug dealer is no joke. It’s not, in any way, funny.”  
“Addicts...like your daughter, Amber?”  
Rotti’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
“How did you...”  
“I’ve seen her get drugs from GraveRobber. She never talked to me and Graves made sure I never dealed to her. I thought it was because she was mean, but maybe it was because of...me being her long lost sister. I don’t know...”  
Rotti briefly put his head in his hand. Than he looked back at her.  
“What you've seen, you cannot tell anyone. The image this family has...”  
“I don’t know, everyone says that the Largo kids antics are tabloid gold. And I guess the rumors are true about Amber being a scalpel slut.”  
“Don’t interrupt, Giovanna. It’s very rude. And you cannot tell anyone. We have an image to maintain to the public.”  
“I wasn’t interrupting. I was just trying to get my point across. And who would I tell? I don’t care what your kids do in their private lives.”  
Rotti sighed.  
“Giovanna, they are your siblings. You will be in their private lives.”  
“I still don’t care.”  
Another tense silence hung in the air. Harmony looked down at her shoes with the splashes of mud on the faded pink fabric. Then, she looked at Rotti’s. He was wearing perfectly shined black shoes that were just as nice as his beautifully tailored suit, accessorized with his cane. In all honesty, Harmony thought he looked like a stereotypical mobster in a crime movie. Rotti cleated his throat.  
“I thought I should warn you that your siblings are...”  
”Are what?”  
“Are nothing but sick creatures. They are embarrassments who can’t do anything for themselves.”  
“They’re really that bad?”  
“Sadly, yes, they are.”  
“I don’t think that are. I mean, there’s good in everyone. So, they can’t be that bad.”  
“You really beleive that?” Rotti raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah,” Harmony nodded, “I think that everyone has good in them. No matter what.”  
Rotti chuckled in amusement and gave a half smile.  
“You are an interesting girl. Just like your mother.”  
‘Just like your mother’. Harmony wanted to know more.  
“What was my mother like?”  
“Well,” Rotti smiled, “She was the type of person who was uncommonly kind and compassionate. Just like you, she saw the good in everyone. Even if they couldn’t see it in themselves.” He sounded sad, memories of his ex wife coming back to him.  
“What else?”  
“She had a witty sense of humor. She would tell me stories about her childhood and life in college. Granted some of the things she said were very inappropriate, but she was still funny none the less.”  
Harmony remembered growing up on Tiana Dawson’s music. She would sing along to some of her songs as a kid.  
“You know she has two other kids?” She asked.  
“Yes, I do.” Rotti said, “I don’t want to talk about that.”  
Too much to deal with?”  
Yes.” He said darkly.  
Harmony nodded.  
“Is there anything else you can tell me?”  
He was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed. “Doctors said we couldn’t have a child together, but a few months after the news, Tiana found out she was pregnant. She referred to you as the ‘Miracle Child’. Nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl: you. It was one of the happiest days of our lives.”  
“Really?”Harmony looked him straight in the face. She had no idea, “‘Miracle Child’, huh?” She never thought anyone would refer to her as a miracle. No one.  
“You were our little miracle. And you still are.”  
“I wouldn't say that...” Harmony looked at her shoes again.  
“You are, Giovanna.”  
Her eyes stayed glued to her shoes as she hesitantly nodded.  
As the limo drove on, Harmony looked out the window at the city. People walking the streets, cars passing by, snow blowing in the wind, lit up signs glowing in the evening, various voices coming from different screens and the Jumbotron in the sky. Harmony fiddled with her necklace as she let her mind wander, listening to the outside commotion. Her eyes moved to GeneCo.’s tower in all it's glory, getting closer and closer. Harmony felt a thud in her stomach as she remembered what was happening. The limo came to a stop right into her chest, over and over again. What happened next hit her like a basketball would hit your face. She was helped out of the car by Rotti, camera surrounding them, the henchgirls behind them the suitcases. Cameras flashing in Harmony’s face, she heard reporters asking various questions.  
“Mr. Largo! Who is this kid with you?”  
“Mr. Largo! Is she the daughter of a mistress?”  
“Mr. Largo! Is she your long lost fourth daughter?”  
The last one made Harmony’s stomach plummet again. ‘Fourth daughter’. Oh god.  
She looked up at the huge first level of the building, with its marble floors and white walls. She had been to a GeneCo. clinic before, but she never thought she’d be in the actual building. A bronze elevator opened to reveal a glass window inside it, which the group entered. As it went up, Harmony hesitantly looked out the window to see the city get smaller.  
“Mr. Largo? When do I meet your kids?” She asked, eyes never leaving the view.  
“We’re family, Giovanna. There’s no need to be so formal.”  
“Okay...Rotti. Can I call you that?” She looked at him.  
“If that’s what your comfortable with.”  
She looked out the window again.  
“And you will meet your siblings tonight before dinner. We are going out tonight to celebrate you joining the family.”  
“Great.” She said, nervous. Going out meant more cameras. The thought of it made her chest feel tight.  
The elevator dinged and opened to Rotti’s office. Harmony slowly made her way to the couch in front of the desk. She looked up to see Rotti at his desk, working, henchgirls at either side. She laid down on the couch, her head resting on her arm, legs curled up. She felt exhaustion coming over her as she drifted off.

“Giovanna, wake up.”  
Harmony opened her eyes to see Rotti standing over her. His hand was on her shoulder and his eyes were a warm shade of chocolate. Drowsy, she slowly sat up with Rotti’s aid.  
“What happened?”  
“You fell asleep, dear.”  
Harmony’s head was still spinning as a henchgirl handed her a glass of water.  
“Drink this,” Rotti said, “your probably dehydrated. And if you don’t drink some water, you’ll get a headache.”  
She took a few sips before setting the glass down.  
“How long was I asleep? If I nap too long, I’ll be up all night.”  
“You weren’t asleep that long. Don’t worry, dear.” He helped her off the couch. After that, Harmony picked up the glass and drank some more.  
“Now,” Rotti said, “let's take you home so you can get ready for dinner.”  
The limo drove them to a huge mansion that had a great view of the city, including the GeneCo. Tower. The mansion was almost castle like, including a few turrets. There was a huge road leading up to the house, in front of it was a huge fountain and at the side was a huge driveway in front of an even bigger garage. The dark wood doors were taller than Harmony and even Rotti, who towered over her. Harmony walked in to see a vast cavern of marble, a huge staircase in the middle, and a ginormous chandelier on the ceiling. The floor had a oriental carpet, on top of which was a small black table with a fine china vase of red roses accented with baby’s breath flowers. Harmony’s jaw practically hit the floor.  
“You live here,” She looked at Rotti, “YOU...live...HERE.” Her fingers pointed at him and then the interior.  
Rotti nodded. He led her up the stairs, down a marble hallway. Soon they approached another dark wood door among many others. He opened it to reveal a huge bedroom, including a canopy bed, big screen TV, a big bean bag, and a carpet so soft your shoes wood get lost in it.  
“Holy shit,” Harmony said walking in, “this is my room?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“I can’t believe this!” She jumped on the bed and sprawled our on it. Her eyes drifted to a black box next to her. Harmony opened it to find a light pink dress and a small pink purse inside.  
“That’s for tonight, Giovanna. Do you like them?”  
“Yeah.” She said, almost speechless.  
“Great. I’ll leave you to get ready. Come downstairs when your ready to go. We need to leave in an hour.”  
And with that, Rotti left.  
Harmony didn’t want to go, but there was no way around it. She slowly got up, unzipped her suitcase, and got out her bathroom stuff, hairbrush, tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. She took a shower, did her hair, brushed her teeth again, and got dressed. The last thing she did before putting on her jacket and getting her new purse was take a good look at herself in the full length mirror in her closet. Her still wet hair hung in her face, which was a lost cause, but aside from that she looked okay in her pink dress, shiny black shoes, and mother’s necklace. As she looked at the necklace, she never realized that she had been wearing Tiana Dawson’s necklace the whole time. Harmony took a deep breath and went to get her things.  
She came downstairs to find Rotti waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled.  
“You look lovely, Giovanna.”  
“Thanks.” She looked at...something...anything. She was never good at taking compliments.  
“Come with me, dear. It’s time to meet your siblings.” He took her hand and led her to the living room.  
The living room was also big, but it looked cozy with it's soft couch, intricately stitched oriental rug, and black marble fireplace with a roaring fire. In front of the fireplace were two figures: a man and a woman. The closer Harmony got, she realized it was two of the Largo siblings, Luigi Largo and Amber Sweet. Luigi was in a nice suit, ascot, black leather gloves, black overcoat, overly shined boots, and a scowl. Amber was in a corset dress, fur shrug, hat with netting, and elbow length gloves, all in light blue. She also had on fishnets and black Mary Jane heels. They were in a heated argument, both looking like they were gonna tear each other apart, and only stopped when Rotti cleated his throat. They looked at him.  
“Children, I want you to meet-“ He looked around before walking towards them, “where is your brother?!”  
“I don’t know.” Amber said.  
“I don’t care.” Luigi said.  
Rotti sighed, buried his face in his hands, and stood like that for a few moments. Then, he looked up, straightened his tie, and turned towards Harmony.  
“Well, I guess I’ll introduce you. Luigi, Amber, this is your sister, Giovanna.”  
Both siblings looked at her, than at their father in disbelief, than at her, than back at Rotti. It went like that for a while before Luigi said something.  
“Dad, this kid cannot be related to us. This can’t be Tiana’s daughter.”  
“Well, she is. And she’s here to stay.” Rotti said, taking Harmony’s hand again and leading her towards Luigi. She looked at his skeptical face, blue eyes staring her down.  
“Hi...” She said quietly, “I’m Harmony. It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand, which he reluctantly shook.  
“Nice to meet you, kid.” He didn’t sound very sincere.  
Great, they think I’m a walking freak show.  
Next was Amber, who shook her hand and couldn’t sound more uninterested. Harmony shoved her hands in her coat pockets and stared at the details of Luigi’s suit afterwords.  
“I want you kids to be nice to her. She’s been through enough in life and doesn’t need you picking on her.”  
“I’m not gonna pick on her,” Luigi said, “you’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
“I don’t care what she does as long as she doesn’t bother me.” Amber said.  
“Luigi I know how you and your siblings act together when I’m not here and you can be really-“  
He was interrupted by the door slamming open. The person who did it was none other than Pavi Largo. Harmony’s eyes never left him as he walked towards them. He was wearing shiny black pants, a silky purple shirt, black boots nearly stabbing the floor they walked on, a sparkly silver jacket, a black fur overcoat, a black glittery tie, and two rings on each hand. Pavi practically strutted to Rotti, who looked like he was about to lose his shit.  
“Paviche, I told you to-“  
“Daddy! Keep your pants on! I’m here, no?” His outragous Italian accent a familiar sound to Harmony. Pavi looked at her.  
“Who is-a this, daddy?”  
“Paviche, this is your sister, Giovanna.”  
Pavi looked at her, than at his siblings, than at Rotti, than at her. He laughed.  
“Daddy, you are joking! This isn’t Giovanna! Is it?”  
“Yes, this is her. And you are not to pick on her.”  
Pavi stepped towards Harmony, his sapphire eyes staring into her soul behind the eye sockets of the face he was wearing. Harmony felt her face heat up as he did.  
“You are Giovanna? No offense, but I was expecting...what are the words...something else.”  
“Were you expecting me to take off a mask to reveal Amber Sweet 2.0 underneath?”  
Pavi laughed for five seconds before looking like he’d slap her. Then he smiled. “Aren’t you a sassy little thing!” He toyed with a strand of her still wet brown hair. “A little bit of hair and makeup, and you’d be beautiful! But not as beautiful as the PAVI!” He booped her nose, which made Harmony smile and giggle a bit.  
“I just wanted to say that you are amazing.” She said. Harmony was always a big fan of Pavi Largo. She once dressed up as him as a kid. Not for any reason, just because she could.  
“I know, baby, I know!” He said before walking back to Rotti, who looked like he was gonna lose his shit again.  
“Paviche, of all the days you had to be late...”  
“Daddy, it doesn’t matter! I’m here now, so calm down.”  
Harmony pushed out what Rotti said next and followed everyone to the limo.

There were cameras everywhere, flashing in Harmony’s face as she walked in with Rotti, who had an arm around her the whole time, and his kids. She didn’t mind as she found it kind of reassuring. The second they sat down, Harmony grabbed a menu, famished. Her eyes scanning the options for food while the Largo siblings argued in hushed, angry voices. Harmony looked up to see them practically at each other’s throats before being silenced by Rotti. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, hoping that it would be a good crutch in this situation.  
“Giovanna, put your phone away. This is a family dinner.”  
She looked up.  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“Talk to your siblings.”  
She looked at them. They were arguing again.  
“About what?”  
“Anything. Just ask them questions. Get to know them.”  
Harmony stared at her lap, at the phone still in her hands. She sat like this for a moment before looking back up at the other people at the table. She noticed that Pavi was sitting next to her, staring into a small, silver hand held mirror. Harmony took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
“Hi.”  
Pavi looked at her, blue eyes glittering.  
“Hello,” He seemed amused with the odd little girl, “is there something you need, baby?”  
“Rotti says I have to talk to you.”  
“I see.”  
“I’m just curious, is your face real or is it made of rubber?”  
Pavi looked at her with a look of nervousness, confusion, insult, and amusement in his eyes. They went dark for a moment before going back to normal. He smiled.  
“That, baby, is-a my little secret.”  
“I guess I’ll ask a surGEN or a GENturn.” She mumbled.  
“I have something to ask you.”  
“What is it?”  
Pavi leaned closer to Harmony, who could smell his rosy perfume.  
“Well...I wanted to ask you if you'd want to come with me to the mall tomorrow afternoon. I like you a lot and would love to get to know you better.”  
Harmony’s heart fluttered for a moment before nodding and her face heated up again. No one, no one, was immune to the Pavi.

Stomach filled by Italian Wedding soup, spaghetti, and chocolate cake, Harmony stumbled into her room. She texted GraveRobber before going to bed.  
‘Hey Graves’  
She noticed a small bowl of pills next to a glass of water. One of the pills were for her anxiety, half of them were for sleeping, the rest were vitamins. She had taken them for a while. How did Rotti know which pills she took? Did Graves tell him? Her mind was thinking a million thoughts a minute as she took them. They didn’t stop until she had changed and got in bed. She stared the dark ceiling, mind still trying to settle down. Her eyes wandered before she turned to her side. She stared at the window that displayed a view of the city. Harmony wondered what would happen tomorrow as she finally calmed down.


	4. The First Day

A press conference was held to introduce Harmony to the world. There were dozens of reporters and a few news channels. The night before, Harmony had appeared in newspapers and local tabloids.

UNKNOWN GIRL SEEN WITH THE LARGOS AT LOCAL BISTRO

THE GIRL FROM LAST NIGHT. IS THIS THE DAUGHTER OF A MISTRESS?

IS THIS THE LONG LOST 4TH LARGO CHILD?

MYSTERIOUS GIRL SEEN WITH ROTTI LARGO

IS THIS GIRL ROTTI’S GRANDCHILD? (The tabloids had a field day.)

The world couldn’t believe it. Was this girl the fourth Largo child?  
People dropped everything to see the press conference live in Sanitarium that morning on their TVs.  
Harmony was terrified. She had never been showcased to the world. All she wanted to do was hide.  
The Largo siblings were backstage with her while Rotti was outside talking to the press. Harmony noticed that Amber looked high as balls. She wished she was so high that she didn’t know what was happening. Luigi and Pavi were arguing over something unimportant. They seemed like they were about to murder each other.  
Harmony nervously ran her thumb over her necklace before being informed by a henchgirl that it was time to go on stage.  
The cameras practically blinded her as she walked towards the podium. Her stomach churned and her heart pounded before she stood by Rotti, who seemed ecstatic.  
“Mr. Largo! Who is this kid?”  
“This girl...” he said putting an arm around Harmony, “is my daughter, Giovanna Margherita Largo.”  
The reporters asked questions, voices overlapping, cameras trying to get pictures of Harmony, and various people tried to get to the front of the crowd.  
Harmony didn’t hear what was said next. Her mind was running over thoughts as cameras kept flashing in her face. The entire time she felt like she was throw up. She zoned out until Luigi led her offstage.  
“Are you okay, kid? You look terrified.” He said.  
Harmony looked up.  
“Huh? Oh...yeah...I’m okay.”  
She sat down, her eyes on the ground. Moments later, she saw boots. They belonged to Luigi. He was standing above her. Harmony didn’t look at him.  
“No, you're not okay.”  
“I’m fine.” She repeated.  
“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.”  
Another set of boots appeared: stylish ankle boots.  
“Poor baby,” Pavi said, “it’s-a gonna be okay.”  
He put a hand on shoulder.  
“Fuck off, Pavi! She doesn’t want you bothering her!”  
“It’s okay.” She said in barely more than a whisper.  
Pavi didn’t take his hand off of her and kept it firmly on her shoulder, which Harmony felt a lot better.  
The limo ride home was better than the limo ride there. Harmony spent the whole time fidgeting with her necklace and her zipper. When she got home, Harmony spent the next few hours in her room watching TV until lunch. After that, she brushed her hair again and chewed some gum to to keep her breath fresh.  
Pavi was standing outside in an outfit of silk and leather with a fur coat over it, and big black boots. He looked at her and took off his sunglasses.  
“What is it?” Harmony asked.  
“Is-a that what you're wearing?”  
“Um...yeah.”  
Pavi sighed.  
“We're gonna need to buy you some new clothes.” He said and they headed to the limo.

The mall was a cavernous building of glass and white shiny plastic. There were tons of shops, restaurants, and a few surgery stations for you to tweak your appearance. You could get surgery anywhere these days. There were clinics, surgery stations, and the main GeneCo. building. There were even some sketchy places where you could get surgery, if you were desperate enough.  
Harmony sat outside the dressing room, staring at the curtains. Her eyes started to glaze over when Pavi came out in an outfit of latex and fur and heeled boots.  
“Wow. That’s quite an outfit.”  
“I know I look good, Giovanna.” He said as he looked at himself in the one of the many mirrors surrounding them.  
Soon, they came out with a two huge shopping bags. Harmony couldn’t believe it, a man who had everything was still buying things. It was incredible.  
“You can never have too many things!” Pavi explained. Harmony was absolutely astonished. Pavi wanted more things.  
“And the best part is-a,” he said with a dazzling smile, “it’s-a all paid for with daddy’s credit card!”  
“What?!”  
Pavi held up a platinum credit card.  
“Wow...Pavi...Rotti lets you just use it whenever you want?”  
“Yes! He gives me anything I want! Especially if I cry, which always works!”  
She couldn’t believe and totally saw that coming. She knew he was spoiled.  
It wasn’t until the fourth or fifth store when Pavi told Harmony she had to get something for herself. She looked around and couldn’t find anything she liked while Pavi had found several things. Harmony kept looking until she found a pretty light blue dress. She grabbed one in her size off the rack and went to go try it on. It fit pretty well.  
Harmony ended up leaving the store with the dress in her possession.  
Pavi bought her something to eat before they went to several more stores. Harmony came out with a new necklace, a blue and silver top, and a gray hat.  
The whole ride home, Pavi had his arm around Harmony, who said she was cold earlier and let him do so she’d be warm. She liked Pavi. And if he was gonna be her brother, she was fine with that.  
The two ended up watching a movie together in her room, which she fell asleep to. When she woke up, Harmony noticed that Pavi had fallen asleep as well. He looked so peaceful and she thought he looked like an angel when he slept. Pavi’s sapphire eyes opened to her and he smiled.  
“Hi, bambina.”  
“Hi, Pavi.” She giggled a bit. Harmony decided that she liked definately liked him.  
At dinner, she sat next to him and let him hug her before going on a date with a pretty red haired girl.  
Harmony sat at her window that had a good view of the city, thinking about what had happened to her. She had met the one and only Pavi Largo. Someone she had been amazed by her whole life. And now, he was apparently her brother. She couldn’t believe that either.  
Neither did she believe this while ‘You’re a Largo’ thing. It had to be untrue. This whole thing was couldn’t be real. Then it came back to her, something that Rotti said.  
_If you want, you can take a DNA test and I can show you your birth certificate. _  
Of course!  
Harmony went down the hall to look for Rotti. This had to be bullshit. And if it wasn’t, she needed proof.

“What is it, Giovanna?” Rotti asked.  
Harmony stared at the carpet. She wished she had gone over what she was going to say before she went into Rotti’s office.  
“You said that...you have my birth certificate. Can I see it?” Her eyes drifted up to the photos on his desk as she walked closer. She heard Rotti open a drawer and take something out. It was a good box. He opened it to reveal a piece of paper with really fancy calligraphy. Harmony took it in her hands and stared at it. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.  
The certificate said that, yes, she was the daughter of Rotti Largo.  
“Giovanna...”  
“This isn’t...mine...is it?”  
Rotti nodded.  
Harmony felt like someone had drained the air from her insides. She set the piece of paper down and ran out as fast as she could.  
Her head was thinking a million thoughts a minute. It wasn’t enough. It was just a piece of paper! The DNA test would show them who she was. Or wasn’t in this this case. 

Harmony watched the GENturn take the small dish of spit with her to the lab. She just sat there and looked at her shoes. A lot was riding on this. When the GENturn came back, she handed her a piece of paper. Harmony’s hands were shaking as she looked at it.

MATCH FOUND:  
GIOVANNA MAGHERITA LARGO  
ROTTI LARGO - FATHER  
TIANA DAWSON - MOTHER

Her heart stopped in it's chest. The birth certificate, the DNA test, her spit, this fucking thing she had in her hand, they confirmed everything Rotti had told her. Harmony stumbled outside and leaned up against a wall. It wasn’t true! It couldn’t be! And yet it was. And it felt like a slap in the face. The whole thing was insane! All this time, she was a Largo? Harmony slid down the wall.  
I’m a Largo. I can’t fucking believe it!  
That mean everything she had known, her whole life, was a lie and she never knew. But if her life had been a lie, did that mean that GraveRobber had lied to her about caring about her? Did Rotti, her father, pay him and Lavender to take care of her?! Was she just a meal ticket?!  
Thoughts swirled around her head as she went back to her room.  
Only to find GraveRobber there sitting on her bed.  
“What the hell do you want, Graves?”  
There was a painful silence before he finally spoke up.  
“I think we should talk.”  
“There’s nothing I want to say to you.”  
“Kid, look, I know you're upset ...”  
“I’m not upset...I’M FUCKING PISSED!” Her voice has so harsh, GraveRobber flinched. A pang of guilt shot through her.  
“Sorry.” She said, in a softer tone. Harmony sat down on the bed with him.  
“No, it’s fine. And completely understandable.”  
“God damn right, it’s understandable. Now what do you want to say to me?”  
GraveRobber sighed. He looked down at the bed comforter for a long time, before speaking again.  
“Okay kid, you deserve to know the truth.”  
GraveRobber explained to Harmony that Tiana got a restraining order against Rotti, so he couldn’t see his daughter. She said she never wanted him to see her. After he finally managed to convince Tiana to remove it, she, her good friend Lavender, and Rotti all made an agreement. Lavender would care for Harmony until she was older. Then, Rotti would have her move in with the rest of her family. After Lavender left, GraveRobber was left to take care of her. Rotti never liked the idea of a teenage slacker raising his daughter, but there wasn’t much they could do, since Tiana didn’t want him to see her yet. Rotti, Tiana, and GraveRobber made another deal: GraveRobber would take care of Harmony, and when she turned thirteen, he could see her and she’d go live with Rotti and his kids. And then Rotti, the bastard, decided to take her away early.  
Now, GraveRobber was stuck with no choice but to sneak into her house.  
Harmony couldn’t believe it. Rotti put in all this effort to see her in some way. And now...now...  
“Are you okay, kid?”  
GraveRobber’s comforting voice brought her back from her mind, that was starting to wander.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just...can’t believe it. Why would he fight to see me? I’m not that important!”  
“Of course you are.”  
Harmony shook her head. She felt GraveRobber take her hand in his. All of a sudden, she needed to change the subject.  
“Do you want something to eat?” She said awkwardly. GraveRobber chuckled.  
“Sure, kid. I haven’t eaten all day.”  
They went downstairs to the kitchen. They were the only ones there, so they were able to walk around the house without fear of being caught together. Harmony prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for both her and Graves. After eating, they stood there in the kitchen together, talking about anything and everything. Harmony felt less nervous. There was no Rotti, or cameras. There was Graves, who made her feel a million times better. She looked at him and smiled. She wished she could pause the moment and look at it like a picture.  
Graves and Harmony went back to her room after talking for another half hour to watch some tv together. For a moment, it felt like nothing had changed. Harmony was safe with GraveRobber. No one could hurt her.  
Until she heard a knock on the door. And a high pitched Itailian accent.  
“Giovanna? Are you okay, baby?” Pavi said.  
Harmony’s heart stopped for a moment before racing in her chest. She slowly turned to look at GraveRobber, and saw a look of pure, raw fear.  
They were so fucked.


End file.
